It's All About the Blood
by irinanotevil
Summary: Nymphadora gets captured and Lucius tortures her. Bella rescues her and takes her to Andy. A story about the Blacks coming back together, everyone will show up, eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything, obviously. Bella and Roddie just out of prison but deep in the DE fold.

Time Period:February 1996

Lucius stood over the naked bleeding and sobbing girl that he had just mercilessly tortured in every possible way imaginable. All he wanted to do was to hurt her and hurt her to the point of no return. She was the half-blood spawn of his once betrothed, the spawn of the woman that had betrayed him and her entire race. He had spent over two days in that room and if it weren't for the healing potions and charms of one Severus Snape the girl would have long since been dead, but he wanted to punish her. He himself was becoming exhausted and decided to take a break, but of course that did not mean that the girl would be spared a few hours rest. Instead, he had decided to let Rodolphus have a go at her. He wanted all her pureblood relatives to ravish her and break her to the point of no return. She would remember all that happened, her mind would still exist but her emotional state would be irreversibly shattered. With one last thought of contempt he spit on and kicked the girl's already broken ribs and strode out of the dark and dank dungeons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Nymphadora was in tremendous pain. She felt Malfoy's sharp boot in her side and yet she could let out little more than a whimper. She heard the stone door slam behind him and started to try and take in all that had happened to her in the past week.

For three days the Aurors planned a raid on the Death Eaters. It had come after they received a tip that they were held up in a rather vulnerable position. When they led the raid on the Death Eater stronghold, she had been knocked unconscious by a dark-haired wizard. When she awoke it was with a writhing pain all through her body, it was the cruciatus curse. All she could see was a mass of robed and cloaked figures circled in around her and four others who were all quivering with fear. All of a sudden someone grabbed her and forced her to approach the throne, upon which sat the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. The figure gripping her shoulders forced her to kneel and then he-who-must-not-be-named began to speak.

"Ah, and who do we have here, hmm? It looks to me to be an Auror who lost her footing. Now, I don't believe that we have been formally introduced. I am Lord Voldemort and you are one Nymphadora Tonks. A metamorphagus, an Auror, a half-blood and more to the point you possess a dirty version of the illustrious Black blood. I would appreciate if you would respond half-blood."

"I am not a half-blood and not a Black. I am, however, an Auror and the Order will not stop looking until they find me and then you and your lowly followers will either die or be sent…" Nymphadora was cut off with a crucio from the crowd that was quite effective at rendering her silent.

"And you say you are not a Black. I know personally many of your line and all of them from your mother and cousin to your aunt here tonight have the same audacity and pride that will not allow you to keep silent. You have had that blood mixed with mud but it is still there." Voldemort was enjoying the parlay that he and the half-blood were having.

"You are a blood fanatic and you do not know me or my mother. Why don't you just torture and kill me and stop making small talk." Nymphadora was nervous but she did not want to pass up the opportunity to strike out against the progenitor of this latest genocidal wizarding war.

"Oh, but that will all come in due time and I am taking such pleasure in our conversation. And to answer your statement, I do know your mother, you will remember that she spent her formative years in the darkest of dark houses and I was around her enough to know her basic personality and both you and her are spitting images of the Black personas. But you know that your mother sullied her family name by bearing you and I think that there are some present who would like to attempt to right the wrong done to that illustrious family. You seem to be upset, and as well you should be. Lucius, Rodolphus, Bella, approach."

As three figures came forward Nymphadora could glimpse white-blond as well as jet black hair beneath the hoods and soon the three were standing behind her.

"Yes, my lord." It clearly was the icy Lucius Malfoy.

"I will allow you three to punish this filth at my feet: Lucius, because Andromeda betrayed you and Rodolphus because you are her uncle. I do think that she should be punished by family. Now, Bella, you with such deep and burning hatred will be a fitting captor and I trust that you will not allow your familial relationship with her and your sister to get in the way of your duty."

There was a pause which seemed full of pain but it was cut short with an icy "Of course not, my lord."

"Then it is decided. You may prepare yourselves. _Crucio_."

With that Nymphadora screamed and pain and within five minutes she had passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------When she came to Nymphadora looked around and saw that she was inside a cold dungeon, equipped with chains and knives and all kinds of torture devices. When her eyes became entirely adjusted she saw that there was a woman standing in the corner.

"It is about time that you woke up. I mean really, the Aurors should have taught you to withstand pain." Bella moved over to Nymphadora and sat her up on the straw bed. "You will need to learn quickly. You have been asleep for over 24 hours and Lucius is growing impatient. Severus Snape convinced him to let you rest but now that you are awake he will be here in no time."

Nymphadora knew that this was her aunt. Her mother's older sister, who was supposed to be evil and mad. This was the most that any of her maternal relatives had ever spoken to her.

"You remind me of her. She was the only one I could ever talk to, when she left I remember mother forced me to blast her name off the family tree and then forbade me to ever speak of her again. You shouldn't have gotten caught; Lucius is likely to kill you or worse. He and your mother were betrothed and then she ran off with that mudblood Tonks. You will bear the brunt of his rage, he is never gentle, even when he is happy. The only way you will get out is if someone in here lets the Order know where we are."

With that the heavy door swung open and in strode the tall and imposing Lucius Malfoy. "Why Bella, are you having a pleasant conversation with your niece. I suspect you are but now it is my turn to spend time with her, after all she is my niece too."

With that Nymphadora noticed a flash of pure hatred in her aunt's eyes and Lucius had noticed also, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bella, no need to be upset, she may be your blood niece but half of her is mud and your bitch of a sister betrayed not only me and her race but you too, no."

He had gotten extremely close to Bella and was trailing his hand along her cheekbone. Bella quickly stepped backwards and went to the opposite side of the room with Lucius following. They began talking in hushed voices, Bella seemed distressed and Lucius irritated. After a few minutes Lucius slapped Bella and she fell to the floor. He stood over her with a great fury and then forced her out of the room.

"Now, now, that was unpleasant, don't you think?" Nymphadora had tried to curl away from sight but there was no where to go. "Now that she is gone, though, we can get down to business." Lucius lifted Nymphadora into a standing position only to knock her to the floor. "You are a metamorphagus, right?" Nymphadora just looked coldly at her uncle, a look that showed her Blackness. With that Lucius hit her with the cruciatus curse, "when I address you, you will answer! Now again, you are a metamorphagus?"

Nymphadora slowly nodded her head.

Lucius kicked her right side with rage. "That is not a respectable answer, half-blood. You are to address me as 'my lord.'"

"You are no one's lord, you are scum and the Order will be coming for me, make no mistake about it…"

"_Crucio_." Lucius had not expected a consent to defeat from someone who possessed Black blood and enjoyed being the cause of her excruciating pain. "Oh, we will have to correct that mouth of yours; after all, it has other purposes."

There was no mistaking his meaning and with that an icy chill came over Nymphadora, she had not had much time to take in what was happening to her but now with the pain pulsating through her body and a very powerful and merciless dark wizard towering over her, she realized that what was happening was not ending any time soon and what Bella had said was right, the Order would not be able to find her in time unless someone let them know, hopefully that person would be Severus Snape.

"Now do you feel up to answering my question properly?"

Nymphadora hated herself for giving in to him so quickly but she felt that she should save her energies for all that was coming. "Yes, I am a metamorphagus, my lord."

"Much better, now that means that you can look like anyone, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Ah, very good, that all fits into my plan nicely. I want you to know that your arrival was unexpected. In reality I hadn't thought much of you at all. But now that you are here I see that I am in great fortune. I will be able to begin to right the wrong that your blood traitor of a mother caused me. Stand," Lucius ordered, "take the form of your mother."

"No, I will not, I will not do that." This was what she had been saving her strength for, she would not let Lucius degrade both her and her mother for his own sick pleasure.

"Oh you most certainly will. _Crucio_!" He let the spell linger for a while, this was exactly what he was expecting and hoping for. When he ended the spell he threw her across the room and ordered her again to take the form of her mother.

Even though Nymphadora was in a lot of pain she looked at Lucius with contempt and said, "You are a monster and I am glad that my mother left you. I will never give…"

"You will eventually, they all do, eventually." With that Lucius delivered a fierce kick to her side and then lifted her up only to backhand her. Now she was bruised and bleeding and if it weren't for Lucius standing right in front of her she would have been doubled over. "Come on now, don't tire out on me now, you should last at least for some hours. Will you consent or do you want to continue resisting me." Lucius gave a lasting right hook which knocked Nymphadora to the floor followed by more minutes of the cruciatus curse.

When the curse finally subsided she gave in and began to take the form of her mother. When she looked up at Lucius it was Andromeda's face that he saw.

Lucius was pleased. She looked exactly like a 22-year-old version of her mother. "That really is quite good except for one little detail; give yourself a birthmark right under your left breast." Nymphadora transformed herself once more and felt tears of shame and fear trail down her face. "Now that we have that taken care of I believe we should begin with the fun."

He pushed her over to the bed and after a struggle which gave Nymphadora a black eye, fat lip, broken wrist and various cuts and bruises he had her tied to the bed on her back.

"That was invigorating, my little Nymph. Now I would like to ask you some personal questions if you don't mind. I have some help with that too so if you will _Imperio: open your mouth_." Nymphadora immediately did so and Lucius gave her a few drops of veritaserum. When she had swallowed he released the imperious curse and watched the fear grow in his captive. "Are you a virgin, **Nymph**-adora?"

"No, my lord." No matter how hard she tried to fight off the curse she couldn't. She was weakened by the beatings and curses and had no choice but to give in.

"That is as I expected, after all, why would a half-blood have any since of dignity."

"What about you, you're a rapist, a torturer, and a murderer, where is your since of dignity?" Nymphadora was angry enough at the entire situation to come back at him.

"You are a lot like Bella. I had the honor of breaking her into the Death Eater fold. She once was where you are now and she put up a fight just like you. You see, I have had all of you-well after tonight I will have had two generations of Black women: Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa and Nymphadora. You are mine, my property, I own you. Now I want to know who you have let touch you and when."

"My ex-boyfriend Augustus Lyons was my first and it was right before the end of our sixth year. The only other one was a muggle policeman named Sean Collins that I met right after I finished my Auror training." Nymphadora was barely audible.

"And your Hogwarts boyfriend, what blood and house was he?" Lucius was probing her mind with questions while at the same time tracing her body, taking possession of her entire person.

"H-h-his whole family's magical and he was in Ravenclaw." She felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach; he was stripping her down to the bones, leaving her nothing more than a body, not even leaving it as her own.

"You went from a pureblood then to a muggle, such a drop in quality. What, were you trying to do justice to both of your lineages? Well, now I guess I will have to first purify you from the touch of that muggle before I attempt to purify you of your own tainted blood. I think that I would like to show your mother my pensieve after I am done with you." With that he discarded his robes and mounted the bed. He loved how her fear mixed with her hatred and how she wore it on her mother's face. Not only was he punishing Andromeda but also Nymphadora at the same time. He would not be gentle, he would make her scream and writhe in pain. She was trying to get loose so Lucius backhanded her until she was sobbing but still.

"Look at me; I want you to remember every moment of this." And with that he plunged himself into her and began to ram in and out, trying to cause as much pain as possible. While raping her he performed a lasting spell on himself and then crucioed her abdomen which sent her into a renewed state of thrashing. Lucius was tapping into his hatred of Andromeda and half-bloods and started to beat the helpless girl throughout the entire rape, which ended an hour later with him collapsing on top of her.

When he awoke a few hours later he began to torture Nymphadora vigorously while raping her in any way his twisted mind thought of, never letting her drop the appearance of her mother. Whenever she passed out he would force her to take a healing draught. After what seemed to be at least a few days he decided to take a break and left her naked and bleeding on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lucius didn't want to leave Nymphadora alone so he went to the Lestrange's room to send Rodolphus to her. When he got there Bellatrix was curled on the bed and seemed to have just suffered one of the Dark Lord's infamous "training exercises."

"Roddie, I don't want to leave the little half-blood bitch alone for to long so I think it would be good for her if you went in and kept her company. Severus put some healing potions and draughts outside the room if she needs any. Oh, and one more thing, make sure she stays looking like Andy; I want her to keep that guise for a long time. Make sure you punish her." Lucius wanted to hurt Nymphadora even more and he would do whatever came to mind to accomplish his goal. Rodolphus left the room with a look of excitement and Lucius looked over at the raven haired woman at the other side of the room. She had composed herself although Lucius could tell that she was still in pain.

"You bastard." Bella had never liked her brother-in-law.

"Such hostility, really Bella, you should feel elated, your betraying sister is being punished through her daughter. I am thinking of paying Andy a visit, I will show her all that I did to her little half-blood, she can stand pain, just as Andy could and as you apparently still can." Lucius loved to taunt Bella and Rodolphus never minded sharing his wife with one of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers. He also knew that despite Bella's appearance to the outside world, in reality she did not truly hate her sister and he could tell that she did not truly hate her niece either.

"I should kill you where you stand. Leave my room now or I will." Bella wanted to be alone and did not want to deal with her maniacal brother-in-law.

"You will do no such thing." With a few steps Lucius was in front of Bella and had her pressed up against the stone wall. "Bella, Bella, Bella how I love to see you in such a vulnerable state. Did you have fun with Lord Voldemort? I suspect you did. But now it's my turn." Bella decided to let Lucius have his way and in twenty minutes he was asleep on the bed.

Bella then made her way out the room and to the dungeons. She knew that this was the only time that she could save her niece and soon she was opening the door to see her husband with a nasty cut on his cheek beating her screaming and cowering niece.

"Bella, what are you doing here, get out." Rodolphus wanted to have full control over the situation.

"No, Roddie, stop." She had her wand drawn on him and had his in her other hand. "Go to the other side of the room." Rodolphus was not stupid and slowly backed away from the girl. "Nymphadora, can you stand," Bella was helping her up while still keeping an eye on her husband. She hexed him into a deep sleep and apparated she and Nymphadora to a modest house somewhere just outside of London.

The apparation took its toll on Nymphadora and she collapsed. Bella picked up her limp niece and soon was pounding on the door. When no one answered she attempted to charm the door open and when that failed she redoubled her efforts while calling for her sister. "Andy, Andy, is anyone home? Can someone please answer the goddamn door?"

"Hold on, hold on." The voice was from a newly awoken Andromeda who was hurrying down the stairs. When she peered through the peep whole she nearly ripped open the door. "Oh my God, Bella, what are you doing here, what happened, Nymphadora?"

Bella and Andromeda helped Nymphadora into the house. "The Aurors led an attack on the Death Eaters and she was captured." They laid her on the couch and Andromeda went to go and get healing potions and bandages. Soon, Ted was standing in the room with Bella at the end of his wand.

"You bitch, you did this to her." He was enraged at the sight of who he thought was his wife in tremendous pain.

"I didn't, Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange tortured her. That isn't Andy, though, that's Nymphadora. Lucius made her take Andy's form and she passed out before she could change back. I got her out as soon as I could." Bella did not want really want to see her mudblood brother-in-law, her niece and sister were blood but Ted Tonks was nothing to her.

"Ted, lower your wand, she brought Nymphadora here, and she is helping." Andy knew her sister well and appreciated the fact that she risked her own life to help her daughter.

"She's a Death Eater, Andy; for all we know this could be a trap." Ted would not believe that the dark woman in front of him was acting out of compassion.

"I know her better than you do, she's my sister now drop your arm immediately." Andromeda was rushing to try and save her daughter. "Bella, can you help me?"

Bella and Andromeda worked quickly and in no time had Nymphadora in her natural state and in stable condition. When they had done all that they could Andromeda had Ted take Nymphadora to St. Mungo's while she and Bella talked.


	2. Chapter 2

Ted had just apparated and Bella was sitting in the leather chair near the fireplace, she was shaking and when Andy got a good look at her she realized that she was dangerously thin and had cuts and bruises all over her body. She went and got them both some tea and then sat opposite her older sister, something she hadn't done in over twenty years. For a while they just sat there until Bella broke the silence. "I'm sorry about what happened, I tried to stop Lucius but he wouldn't listen."

"Thank you, I know you didn't have to help her. I want you to stay here, you can't go back now, they'll kill you." Andromeda knew the Death Eaters almost as well as they knew themselves. After all, she had grown up hearing the rhetoric of pureblood fanatics and also hearing the stories of what happened to the blood traitors. Even though she was one herself and did not feel threatened, they would make an example of Bella because she was such a high ranking Death Eater.

"She's blood, isn't she," Bella loved to point out the irony in situations, but it was true, Nymphadora was her niece, her blood, much more than any other Death Eater was. "I hate Lucius anyways, he's fucked up all of us and he knows it. But I can't stay here; the Aurors are looking for me just as much as anyone. I'll have to go into hiding but Lord Voldemort will find me sooner or later, there's no hiding from him."

"No, that's not true, I'll contact Dumbledore, and he can protect you." Andromeda wanted to help her sister more than anything, she was one of the people she loved most in the world, even all the years she spent in Azkaban and all the wrong that she had done couldn't change the way she felt about her. "I won't take no for an answer, if you go back there they will torture and eventually kill you, and you know that it will be Lucius holding the wand."

"What do you think is going to happen to me if I try to join the light though; even Siri is a wanted criminal when everyone knows that it was Peter Pettigrew that did the crime. I am not innocent, I have tortured people and witnessed countless crimes, and I don't even think I should be pardoned."

Andromeda was not giving in, "you are worthy of redemption, at least you are to me. And look at Siri, I've seen him, he's in hiding but he at least he's okay and Dumbledore will help you, he helped Severus and he was not an innocent either."

"I don't know, Andy, a lot of things have happened – I don't know – why can't we have come from a normal family, look at us, you are doing the best and that's only because you distanced yourself as much as you could from all our fucked up family and blood duties. Reggie's dead, Siri's a fugitive, Cissa's trapped by Lucius and I have no where to go but six feet under. I'm sorry I couldn't save Nymphadora from those bastards, I really am." Bella was telling the truth, this was the first time in a long time that she let her guard down.

"Bella, I want to know what happened to her, I don't know if she'll want to tell me but I need to know."

"Well, when the Aurors raided the headquarters Rabastan hit her with a curse and immediately apparated with her. I didn't know that she was even there until we were summoned by the Dark Lord. Then he started to talk to her and I realized who she was. I think that he was thinking of making her a Death Eater. He then tortured her until she passed out." Andromeda was clearly upset. "I, along with Severus, convinced Lucius that it would be best to let her wake up on her own. I waited and after a day had passed she woke up. Lucius must have been monitoring the room because he came in shortly afterwards. I tried to get him to let me take her punishment but that just made him angry and he forced me out of the room. The Dark Lord disliked my signs of loyalty and decided to punish me. Just when I returned to my rooms Lucius came in from the dungeons and sent Roddie to Nymphadora. After Lucius was done with me he fell asleep and I made my way quickly to the dungeons, attacked Roddie and got Nymphadora here as quickly as possible."

Andromeda was taking in all that her older sister was saying. She had sacrificed herself and all that she knew. Andromeda was taken back to when they were teenagers and Bella would protect her. She, in that moment, saw how selfless the woman in front of her really was. She always looked after her family even when it cost her entire existence. Bella was drifting off to sleep so Andromeda covered her with an blanket and let her rest for the first time since she was a little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

During the middle of the night Andromeda woke up and went to St. Mungo's to see Nymphadora. When she arrived she saw that many Order members were there and they even had a dog with them. Ted led her into her daughter's room and she broke down. All the memories of the dark rituals her family had subjected her and her sisters to flooded back to her. She had wanted to gibe her daughter a better life but had only succeeded in prolonging the inevitable. Nymphadora was covered in bandages and salves and was just waking up.

"Mum"

"Oh, yes, honey, it's me, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Andy said through her tears.

Nymphadora winced at the pain shooting through her body. "How did I get here?"

"You escaped the Death Eaters and got to the house. I gave you some basic poitons and then your father brought you here." Andy didn't want to take the chance that someone could be listening in.

"No, I remember someone attacking Rodolphus Lestrange but nothing more, who was it?"

Andy hushed her voice and got closer to her daughter, "it was Bella, she rescued you but you cannot tell anyone because they will send her back to Azkaban, she saved your life because you are blood and I will do the same for her, she's family."

"I thought it was her, mum, I gave into Lucius Malfoy, I wasn't strong enough to fight him. I wouldn't turn anyone in who helped me get away from him."

Suddenly Dumbledore came into the room followed by the dog, Andy was about to protest when he shut the door and the dog transformed into a human, it was Sirius Black.

"Siri, oh gods." Andy hugged her little cousin tighter than ever before, "It's like a family reunion."

"I know, it's so great to see you again, at least Nymphadora is alright." They looked at the girl who had fallen back to sleep.

"Siri," Andy said with a little urgency, "I have to show you something, come back to my house with me," Siri looked a little confused, "no questions." Andy took one last look at her daughter and husband, who had collapsed from exhaustion in the bedside chair, then she grabbed Siri's hand and apparated away.


End file.
